


Decisions, Decisions

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [16]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Lyle have decisions to make about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions

“You’re taking the weekend off, James, and I don’t want any argument on the subject.” Claudia’s expression could best be described as stern and for a moment she reminded Lester uncomfortably of his headmistress in junior school.

“And if we have an anomaly alert?”

“You’ll be the first to know about it,” she promised, her eyes softening. She paused in the doorway of his office to add, “Captain Ryan’s leg has healed enough to enable him to come back to work so Lieutenant Lyle is taking a break as well, whether he likes it or not.”

Lester did his best to suppress a sigh. He should have known better than to think that he’d stood any chance of keeping his private life out of the office. He wondered idly if even the temporary secretaries in the Home Office typing pool now knew that he’d spent the night with one of the Special Forces officers assigned to the anomaly project. If not, they were probably the only people in central London who hadn’t heard the news. He was certain the woman in the newspaper shop had given him a funny look that morning…

“Go home,” Claudia said, doing a very bad job of keeping a smile off her face. She came back over to his desk and closed the open file on his desk with a snap. “Lyle is shadowing Cutter at the university. Will you tell him Ryan will be there in an hour to take over from him, or shall I?”

“Remind me again why I put up with you, Miss Brown?”

“Because I know where the bodies are buried?” Claudia hazarded.

That did provoke a sigh. “At the rate we’re racking up casualties we’re going to need more than a good memory to keep track of that sort of thing.”

Lester had never regarded himself as a sensitive man, but when children had started to die, he’d found it a lot harder to sleep at nights and he had to admit that the last three weeks hadn’t been pleasant. Since his trip into the Devil’s Crowll, a cave system in the Forest of Dean, as part of one anomaly operation, a good night’s sleep had been a thing of the past, something that he was sure Claudia Brown was aware of. He was beginning to realise that not much escaped her notice.

She gave him a slight smile. “Have a nice weekend, James.” And with that, she finally left him alone to stare at the phone with unaccustomed indecision.

Ten minutes later, knowing that if he didn’t pick up the phone, Claudia no doubt would, he eventually mustered the courage to call Lyle, wondering as he did so exactly when he’d started to behave like a teenager again.

* * * * *

“Nice view,” Lyle commented, staring out across the dark waters of the Thames at the bright, slowly revolving lights of the London Eye. He swirled the brandy around the glass and warmed it in his cupped hands, savouring the rich, tangy aroma.

They’d just enjoyed an excellent meal at a small, family-run Italian restaurant no more than ten minutes walk from Lester’s flat. Lyle had spent the past three weeks idly wondering whether Lester would want to continue what they had so tentatively begun in the Mitchells’ hotel in the Forest of Dean. He’d veered from relieved to disappointed and back again when Lester had made no move in his direction and Lyle had begun to think that what they’d enjoyed had been nothing more than an adrenaline-fuelled encounter better forgotten. But he couldn’t quite manage to rid himself of the knowledge that the adrenaline had been long gone before they’d so much as touched each other.

A faint blush crept up Lyle’s cheeks as he remembered how hard he’d come down Lester’s throat that night and the kisses they’d traded the following morning. But he hadn’t been surprised when Lester had made no further moves in his direction. A liaison with the hired help wouldn’t exactly be considered career enhancing in the world Lester inhabited. Then a simple phone call that afternoon had changed everything, and before Lyle had known what he’d been doing he’d accepted an invitation to dinner.

Several hours later, he’d said yes to the offer of a nightcap as well, and now here he was, blushing like a virgin on a first date and wondering what the hell was going to happen next. He sipped the brandy, all too conscious of the fact that Lester was now standing next to him, well inside what would normally be classed as personal space.

“We can leave things as they are, if you’d rather no take this any further, Lyle,” Lester said quietly. “No harm, no foul, as I’ve heard your lads say. I know you don’t go with men…”

“I came down your throat, didn’t I?” Lyle said, managed to surprise himself by how calmly the words came out. “And I enjoyed it.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

Lyle laughed and put his drink down on a small coffee table. “Actually, don’t tell Cutter, but I spent most of the afternoon in his lecture wondering what it would be like to suck your cock.”

Lester’s eyes widened slightly and Lyle knew he’d taken the other man by surprise. He capitalised on his advantage by slipping his arms around Lester’s waist and pulling him close for a kiss that tasted of brandy. A kiss that held none of the awkwardness of the first one they’d shared. Their bodies were pressed together tightly enough for Lyle to feel Lester’s cock stirring under the linen of the other man’s trousers. He already knew that Lester wore silk boxers and that thought was enough to start his own dick hardening in his jeans.

When Lyle finally broke off the kiss, Lester asked, “Shall we take this through to the bedroom, Jon, or would you prefer a more lengthy courtship?”

“Will you still respect me in the morning?” Lyle tried – and failed – to keep the laughter out of his voice. Hell, he’d been dreaming of this during more than just one of Cutter’s lectures. He’d also wanked off on several occasions in the last three weeks to thoughts of what he and Lester had done that night in the Mitchells’ hotel.

“Only if you’ll let me come in your mouth,” Lester said, his eyes alight with mischief.

“It’s a deal,” Lyle promised, wondering if that was the right moment to tell Lester that he’d actually experimentally licked the come off his own fingers the previous week just to find out what it tasted like.

* * * * *

Lester watched as another blush suffused Lyle’s face and wondered what was going on in the lieutenant’s head. He found Lyle’s strange mix of shyness and blunt honesty both appealing and arousing. In all other circumstances, Lyle was the consummate professional: hard-eyed and dangerous when the occasion demanded it, at other times trading jokes with the men under his command with easy familiarity. But in private, when he lowered his defences, Lester saw the uncertainty of a man potentially embarking on a same-sex relationship for the first time. He also knew from the gossip he’d heard that the words relationship and Lyle were not ones usually used in the same sentence.

He pulled Lyle into another kiss and was relieved to meet with no resistance, so whatever it was that had caused Lyle’s latest blush clearly wasn’t symptomatic of the soldier having second thoughts about the direction in which the evening was heading. Lyle kissed with unrestrained determination, exploring Lester’s mouth with an enthusiasm even more intoxicating that the brandy they’d been drinking.

The progression to the bedroom felt both natural and inevitable, and unlike the night they’d spent together in the Forest of Dean, Lyle shed his clothes into an untidy heap on the floor without any obvious signs of embarrassment.

When Lester left the bathroom light on and the door slightly ajar, Lyle just gave him an appraising look and said, “Nightmares?”

Lester nodded and left it at that. Before the silence had chance to develop an edge of awkwardness, Lester found himself being pulled into a pair of strongly-muscled arms and kissed until he was breathless. As a method of driving away bad memories, he couldn’t fault it.

Once on the bed, Lyle’s hands started to explore Lester’s body with as much enthusiasm as the tongue that was now exploring the small hollow behind his right ear. Lester was absurdly sensitive in that area and before he could stop himself, something suspiciously close to a whine of pure pleasure had escaped his lips. He opened his eyes a moment later to find a pair of amused-looking hazel eyes staring down at him.

“I whined, didn’t I?” Lester said, knowing he wasn’t going to be allowed to forget that moment of weakness in a hurry.

“You whined,” Lyle agreed. “Will you whimper if I suck your cock?”

“Try it and see,” he replied, very much hoping that Lyle would do exactly that.

With maddening slowness, Lyle made his way down Lester’s body, licking and nipping at both nipples en route until he finally arrived at his goal. Lester’s cock was already fully hard, the pink tip protruding from his foreskin. Lyle reached out and gently worked the foreskin back and forwards, using it to create a delicious friction that came very close to eliciting the whimper that Lyle was clearly intent on provoking. A drop of pre-come was already beading at the tip and the sight of Lyle catching it on his tongue and tasting it was quite possibly the most erotic things Lester had ever seen.

“Is it true that if you eat a lot of pineapple your come’ll taste of it?” Lyle asked, clearly unembarrassed by his first foray into oral sex.

Lester ran his hands through Lyle’s dark hair, adding to the man’s already-debauched look. “I have absolutely no idea, cherub. Was that why you ate that pineapple dessert in the restaurant?”

Lyle grinned. “I like pineapple.”

“So do I. We’ll have to conduct a controlled experiment sometime. Remind me to buy a pineapple.”

Lyle swirled his tongue experimentally around the head of Lester’s cock then drew it gently into his mouth and sucked lightly like a kid with an iced lolly. Lyle’s hand worked the shaft while his lips and tongue alternately teased, licked and sucked. It wasn’t the most stylish blowjob Lester had ever been on the receiving end of, but Lyle was a fast learner and he was soon knew what he needed to do to get Lester arching his hips off the bed and groaning. Lester hadn’t quite reached the stage of whimpering yet, but he wasn’t far off it and if Lyle would only…

A curled tongue probed his slit and a wave of warm pleasure washed over Lester. Christ, it felt good, so bloody good. He tried to thrust up into Lyle’s mouth but strong hands held his hips down, denying him movement as Lyle continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting bolder now, taking more of it into his mouth, scraping lightly with his teeth at the underside in a way that was driving Lester closer and closer to the edge. Another swipe of that clever tongue and Lester knew he’d be coming.

Lester knew he should warn his lover. For all his earlier jokes, he wasn’t seriously expecting Lyle to end up with a mouthful of come. He had the best of intentions, he really had, but the power of speech seemed to have taken an unexpected holiday and all he managed to produce was the whimper Lyle had clearly been determined to drag out of him. An amused chuckle around his cock was enough to finish Lester off and his climax coiled low and intense in his guts and then he was coming…

* * * * *

Lyle awoke with the first light of dawn, as he always did in a strange bed. To his surprise, Lester had slept though the night undisturbed by nightmares and he was now pressed up against Lyle’s back, one arm draped around his waist. Lyle’s mind drifted back to their activities the previous night and a smile curved his lips as he remembered his own whimpers as Lester had expertly deep-throated him in a way that he doubted he’d ever manage to emulate. But he’d certainly have a lot of fun trying. The memory of his lips stretched wide around Lester’s cock sent his blood on a rapid journey south and he felt his own start to fill again.

Behind him, Lester shifted position and drew him closer, a partial erection pressing into the crack of Lyle’s arse. Lyle pushed back against him. This was something else he’d fantasised about in the last few weeks as he’d tried to decide whether he wanted to take things further or not. Until his flirtation with Lester on their trip through the Devil’s Crowll he’d never given any serious consideration to the prospect of a relationship with a man and apart from the occasional drunken jerk-off session with the lads he’d never been near to anything like this. However, if he was honest with himself, he had cast a more than a few covert glances at Ryan and Stephen Hart since his return from the Forest of Dean.

Ryan had never made any secret of the fact that since his acrimonious divorce he’d preferred the company of men rather than women and now, in what was clearly a rapidly developing relationship with Hart, he’d seemed happier than he had been in a long while. Lyle could certainly understand what Ryan saw in the other man. By anyone’s standards, Hart was bloody gorgeous and he could handle a gun like a professional, which had quickly earned him the respect of the military team, leaving them to concentrate on the somewhat more difficult task of keeping Cutter and the rest of the civilians alive in the field.

A light touch on his hip told Lyle that his companion was awake as well. He pushed back again, enjoying the feeling of Lester’s lean body pressed up against his back. In the past he’d preferred to make his excuses before it got to the waking up together the next morning stage, but that had never even occurred to him last night. He genuinely enjoyed the man’s company. Lester’s keen intellect and sharp tongue provided something that Lyle hadn’t even realised he’d wanted until he’d seen behind the tailoured suits to the man underneath. A man who hadn’t hesitated to put himself in danger for others, offering his services as a back-up diver to Lyle, even though he hadn’t cave – or cave dived – in nearly ten years.

The questing hand found its way down to Lyle’s cock and started to stroke. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch, just letting himself go with the flow for once. Lester’s hand roamed over his skin, ruffling the hairs on his thigh then Lester drew back far enough for his fingers to dip into the cleft of Lyle’s arse, lightly touching him where no one had ever ventured before. He fought the urge to tense and pull away. It felt… strange, not unpleasant, but definitely strange.

“Don’t think, just feel,” Lester advised, pressing a kiss into the back of Lyle’s neck. “We can stop this any time you want, Jon. It’s not compulsory.”

Lyle drew one knee up and lay on his stomach, giving Lester better access to his body. He had no intention of crying off. He wanted this, he really did. Lester’s fingertips continued to ghost over his arsehole and massage the sensitive skin behind his balls and Lyle forced any thoughts about the potentially embarrassing practicalities of gay sex out of his mind. He wasn’t squeamish. Sharing a foxhole during a week-long stakeout in Helmand Province with one of his team members, unable to leave their hiding place for even the most basic of bodily functions, had soon cured him of that.

He knew exactly what Lester was doing when his hand withdrew for a moment and he heard the cap on a tube being flipped open, then the probing fingers returned, slicker than before. He didn’t flinch when Lester pressed one against his hole. He knew what this felt like. It was something else he’d experimented with in the last couple of weeks as well, not that he was inclined to over-share on the subject, but it was different when it was someone else’s finger. It was even more different when it was two fingers.

Lyle slowly released a pent-up breath and concentrated on the sensations. His erection had softened slightly and as though he’d been reading his thoughts, Lester said quietly, “Touch yourself, Jon.”

Lyle smiled. It was a first for him to be told to touch himself in bed and the thought of doing that while Lester was fingering his arse was strangely arousing. It didn’t take much to bring his cock back to full hardness and by the time Lester slipped a third finger into his body he was more than ready for it. A sudden jolt of pleasure through his nerve endings came from nowhere.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Your prostate, sweetheart. Do you want me to do it again?”

Lyle squirmed back onto the fingers gently sliding in and out of his body. “Yes, please.”

Lester laughed and obliged. Within minutes, Lyle was breathing hard and thrusting up into his own fist. By the time Lester pulled back long enough to sheath himself in a condom, Lyle was beginning to think he’d happily sell his soul for more sensations like that.

With Lester’s cock now taking the place of his fingers, Lyle sucked in another deep breath and pushed back impatiently. The feeling of being filled danced that fine line between pleasure and pain, but then Lester started to move and pleasure banished pain. Lyle’s hand on his own cock faltered in its rhythm as he lost concentration for a moment but Lester took over and continued to stroke him in time with each thrust.

“Jon?” Lester’s voice held an unusual note of hesitation. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you bloody dare,” Lyle said, eyes closed, as he pushed back, taking Lester to the hilt into his body. “I’m not made of glass, sweetie. You can stop holding back now.”

Lester didn’t bother to deny it, he simply did as he’d been bidden and speeded up his movements, and then Lyle was lost, alternately pushing back and thrusting forward, messy, uncontrolled and increasingly abandoned. He could feel Lester’s breath warm and intimate on the back of his neck and felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. All he needed now was…

Lester subtlety changed the angle of his penetration and a sunburst exploded low and deep in Lyle’s guts. Lyle felt Lester’s gasp as he thrust once more, as deeply as he could, and then held Lyle tightly against his chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses onto his neck and shoulders as they both slowly came back down from the intensity of climax.

Afterwards, with his head pillowed on Lester’s chest, Lyle said quietly, “Thanks, James.”

Lester put a finger under his chin, rubbing it gently on Lyle’s heavy stubble before he tilted his head and kissed him softly. “I was scared to death you were going to hate it. First times aren’t always good.”

Lyle smiled lazily. It had been more than good, it had been great and he knew exactly how lucky that made him. Now all he needed was a weekend without an anomaly alert. And for once, he thought he might actually get his wish.


End file.
